1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a sounding or warning device and methods of using the same, and more particularly, to a single-hand-operated sounding device configured to be worn and operated on one hand of a user, and related methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bells and other sounding devices generally include a hollow, cup-shaped acoustic resonator that vibrates when struck with a hammer or other striking implement, making a sound. Bells range in size from small, decorative novelty bells, to large bell tower bells ranging up to several meters or yards in height and/or resonator diameter. These types of bells are commonly made of metals, though smaller-sized bells (i.e., dinner bells and novelty bells) also may be made of ceramics or glass.
Traditional handheld bells often include a handle with the resonator at one end and a grip area at the opposite end. The handle is generally made of the same material as the bell resonator, or may also be made of a different material, such as wood. These traditional handheld bells include a striking implement or hammer within the resonator cup, suspended within the bell. The handheld bell sounds by shaking the bell or otherwise causing the striking implement to strike the inside of the resonator cup of the bell with a repeated back-and-forth or up-and-down motion. These traditional handheld bells are often fairly large in size and weight. Moreover, traditional handheld bells are generally designed for infrequent use, and to be set down or otherwise have the striking implement prevented from motion within the bell when not in use (or when causing an alarming sound is undesired).
Bicycle or bike bells are a type of portable sounding device often used by bicycle riders to alert others of their presence. These types of bells must be mounted, for example, on bike handles, baskets, or other mountable surfaces for use. The operation and materials of these bells is similar to more traditional bells, including a resonator and a striking implement. Bike bells often include a lever to be wound or pulled causing the striking implement to strike the resonator and cause an alarm or sound. However, use of these bells requires mounting the device to a stable surface such that activating the striking implement does not displace the bell instead.
Bear bells are another type of bell used by some, including hikers or campers, on bear-populated areas such as backcountry trails. These types of bells are often attached to a backpack or other worn accessory and emit a sound as the person hikes or walks. These bear bells continually emit a sound as long as the person continues to move (i.e., walk). Thus, these types of bells tend to be both disruptive and impractical for other uses as they continue to sound as long as the wearer or user is in motion—thus resulting in the bell sound being a constant rather than an alert, and no longer provide an alarming or alerting function once motion ceases.
Runners, hikers, walkers, rollerbladers, skiers, snowboarders, skateboarders, and the like (collectively, “pedestrians”) typically share the same sidewalks, boardwalks, trails, streets, slopes, etc., as other such pedestrians, animals, or vehicles. It is often necessary for these pedestrians to alert other pedestrians, animals, or vehicles of their presence, and to warn of any potential dangers of collision, etc. Often, vocal alerts are not possible or are not suitably audible to properly alert other pedestrians. Moreover, a vocal or verbal alert may not be universally understood by all pedestrians, animals, or vehicles. Alternatively, louder, horn-type sounds may be unnecessarily disruptive or misconstrued, possibly causing further confusion or potential danger.
Therefore, there is a need for a warning or alarming device that is mobile, versatile, lightweight, and easily operable for universally alerting others of a pedestrian's presence and approach.